That Was The End
by Jennifer-XOX
Summary: Written, as Sakura was reading someone diary, SPOILERS, BoyXBoy No lemon, SasuNaru, Oneshot


I got really annoyed with this, i was so young and now that i have read it again

i fixed what i believe was wrong, but tried not to mess up with the text a lot

-The line Naruto uses are for some american poet name Barnet

It was translate to arabic, and from arabic to english again, So it may be_ Very_ wrong-

-That Was The End-

**Remember, what left in the end is not always what you wish for.**

I walked to where his dead body was, trying so hard to stay balanced i fell and my eyes found a little notebook i took it and read as i sink into his writings i didn't try to stand up anymore

**Every one was silent, As the number one bigmouth ninja talks I knew everyone was thinking 'What an idiot'**

**then he laughs, Like anyone listened to him, But no one did, they just gave him death glares.**

**I was there, I didn't know anything about him other that he smiles a lot, he's always laughing, a light shines when he is there, making everything bright around him.**

**I asked about him, I was curious They told me "He's the demon holder" With that harsh tune, That i ignored**

**I asked another, "He has no parents, and lived alone on the streets when he was younger" The other said disguised**

**Then i knew he's a rare kind of person- but, What makes me wonder is that he always grinning and optimistic how's that? **

**The world got smaller and smaller in hes eyes and it never gave him anything but; Bother, Pain, Sadness, misery and hate, it sucked up his hope, But his hope seemed endless, **

**All he knew is; He's living, and life is a happy thing, And he's going to enjoy every moment the way it is. **

**Who knows maybe his end is near... or colors of torment, waiting for him afterward.**

**He loved nature, not that anyone knew, he goes to the forest as much as he can, inhales the refreshing smell of Sakura like he's inhaling the smell of serious life, then his energy increases, along with his pleasure.**

She couldn't believe her eyes  
Did he really write all that

She went forward some pages

**And from that day we became friends**  
**We acknowledged each other, more and more everyday And our bond became tighter.**  
**I was on his team, I was with him as he tried to succeed,But he failed every time, and every time hes back on his feet like it's the last time**  
**and then his failure turn rapidly into a beautiful hope, and more stubbornness.**

She didn't even knew about that, not even a little She was also surprised that he didn't write a lot about her  
She couldn't blame him actually, She was a stupid fan girl

**And on that day (The date was written)**

**I had doubts about my power.**  
**On a nice day, I ran to that man -The man that clamed he can give me power, power for my revenge.**

**I wasn't reckless, i knew he want my body But i had a plan for that-**

**and on that day we fought, rain never stopped pouring that day, even though it was a nice day when we started, it was raining when we finished, like it's crying or something, but i don't believe that crap now**

**I failed to kill my best friend, and used that i didn't want to be Itachi puppet as an excuse**

**After a day, I watched on the crystal ball as he was saved.**

**and when he woke up, A small sarcastic bitter and painful smile crept to his lips I wondered what happened to that big grin, that didn't seem to leave his lips**  
**That even bitter time couldn't even turn, remove, Or touch **  
**Then i realized exactly what i had commit, I was the only bond he had, the only bond that proved that he's alive, The only bond that connected him to life.**

**I felt emptiness around me, like fire lit in my head, And in my eyes**, **a small tear rolled down my face I wipe it, like it meant nothing to me.**  
**I looked back on the crystal ball, And saw him smile as Sakura came in...!**

**Could he lack emotions? Could he be emotionless?**

**No, no, He feels i know it, I know it very well **

**I looked again and a second look on that used-to-be shining eyes, could reveal the pain he's trying to hide**  
**Everything that happened with him before, The loneliness didn't change that grin But what I did changed his face expressions... I never saw him cry, I never thought he could**

He seemed to write all that after what happened In onetime,  
And then he start to write less and less

**And he's still, for months in a fight between sadness and his grinning, Hyper nature**  
**Trying so hard and stubbornly to over come what happened, he smile, like he used to be, but his smile became... crying, Painful sending sympathy and pain after that fun and lively feeling**  
**Something was missing in his smile that i knew very well**

And then a lot of pages were left blank until one page was recently written,with different pen and messy writing

**It was the day it will all end, for him, And for me he will fight for his beloved village And i will fight for my brother**  
**It was the day i waited for so long**  
**How dare this village make my brother a criminal while he was the other way around!**  
**Nothing going to get in my way of destroying it**  
**Not even Naruto**  
**He falls to the ground, his time had come, I couldn't help but ask one question as i saw him still smiling like an idiot**

**"You're going to die, And yet you're smiling?" ****He looked up at me still smiling**

**"Sasuke," He coughed "Live like that, until, the caller calls for your end, when that happens don't go toward him like a thief to his jail; But walk toward him with stable faith, quite reassure like someone is pulling a blanket on you, drifting to a beautiful endless dream" his sweet voice fades away, and his amazing blue eyes close**

**And he was gone. **

**That's when I'll move on and destroy his so called village: it killed my brother, And it killed my only love.**

Hot tears steamed down Sakura's eyes as she looked at Sasukes Then Naruto's dead bodies She took the pen that was with the notebook and she wrote sobbing

**' Beside my love i stood**  
**I took my sword, Stabbed my self**  
**And drifted to that beautiful endless dream**  
**Next to my only love**  
**Together we'll Dream, Elsewhere'**

**Fin...**


End file.
